End users who participate in audio/video teleconferencing and conference calls today do not have access to any contextual information about the various different people with whom they are speaking. Examples of contextual information may include the individuals' business roles, relevant social characteristics, likes and dislikes and just plain background information that may assist others with relating to such persons during a conversation that is already not being conducted face-to-face. Other examples of individual contextual information may include everyday synergies, such as favorite sports teams, personal preferences, school alumni associations, prior employment history (companies), etc.
Currently, there is no easy way for people to share certain personal information in real-time and within the context of a live phone conference. Additionally, there is no present application that allows a user to designate what information is shared with others in the context of a particular conference call. For example, a book of the month club may hold conference calls that encourage users to share more interests with others for the purpose of making friends and sharing interests. In another example, a user participating in a business meeting may only wish to share certain professional credentials and only one portion of personal information in an effort to appear professional at all times. Regardless of the purpose of the meeting, conference calls and related social meetings should provide users with seamless access to their personal information and corresponding information sharing applications.